


Четыре шага

by ivaskadi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivaskadi/pseuds/ivaskadi
Summary: О, если бы в тот момент знать ей, что спустя время инспектор будет для нее заменой отца, но подмены этой она не ощутит — если б знать ей, что спустя годы она сможет называть его тем, кто вырастил ее и дал ей будущее, что она отринет прошлое, в котором ей досталась ужасная семья; если б знать ей все это в тот момент, то она не убоялась бы высокой фигуры Жавера, а лишь доверилась ему, потому как иного выхода ей не оставалось.[АУ, где Жавер находит Эпонину и растит ее как свою дочь]





	Четыре шага

_«… если бы эта женщина встала на сторону злого и отверженного французского народа, умиравшего на баррикадах; если бы она скинула мундир, приняла одежды Друзей Азбуки и встала под знамя революции; о, если бы она сделала это, мы бы бились бок о бок, чтобы отстоять свободу нашей страны, мы бы встали под пулями парижской гвардии ради счастья и благополучия Франции < — > и одному только Господу Богу, хранившему меня до последнего выстрела, известно, обернулось ли бы то восстание гибелью моих друзей, будь Эпонина Жавер по другую сторону баррикады…»_

_Мариус Понмерси — неизвестному, июнь 1834 года_

***

Азельмы нет рядом с ней уже четыре городка подряд. Так отныне считает время Эпонина — в улочках, где ей нужно бегать так быстро, как она только сумеет; в площадях, на которых она, не приученная к другой работе, может стащить какой-нибудь кошелек, где окажется только пара мелких монеток. Этих денег Эпонина больше не увидит, потому что отдаст их матери, дорогой матушке, которая лишь потреплет ее по щеке — грубо, пусть и с мизерной долей ласки. С тех пор, как они покинули трактир, матушка больше не так добра с ней, но и не приравнивает к Козетте; о ней Эпонина думает редко, однако всегда задается вопросом: кто увез ее? И почему тот человек, о котором потом говорили отец и мать, забрал ее с собой? Может, ему… ему… Тут Эпонина всегда терялась; маленьким своим умом она не понимала, кому могла быть нужна эта глупая Козетта. Это было… Как давно это было? Сколько городов назад это было?

Теперь она считает время вот так, в расстоянии, в тех местах, где они сумеют побывать. Азельма ушла четыре городка назад; родители сказали, что они вернутся за ней, что ее сестренка просто соберет побольше денег для них, а потом они вернутся и купят Эпонине красивое платье, какое она сама выберет, конечно, и куклу, и новые милые туфельки… Эпонине только одиннадцать: кто обвинит ее в том, что слова родителей для маленькой девочки звучат как истина? Они вернутся за ее сестренкой и купят им платья, игрушки, всё, что они пожелают; с этой мыслью она и засыпает, свернувшись под боком у отца. Ночью ей снятся площади и улицы Парижа, и это — как скорое обещание встречи.

***

Название места, где они останавливаются в этот раз, Эпонина не запоминает. Да и какая разница, в самом деле? Это не ее дело, как ласково говорит ей отец; ее дело — шнырять по улицам, смотреть по сторонам, припоминать любые важные вещи. Если увидит зазевавшуюся служанку — хватать корзинку из рук и бежать, мчаться быстрее ветра, только бы не догнали; маленькая перемазанная воровка, в обтрепавшемся платье, выцветшем и изорвавшемся. Ничего, они вернутся за Азельмой и тогда у нее будет новое платье, уж Эпонина об этом знает.

Она возвращается к родителям другим путём, скрываясь в тени домов, осторожно неся в руках свою добычу — немного мясных обрезков на ужин и чуть-чуть денег; впрочем, этим она не ограничилась, кусок парусины, в котором все это сложено, тоже сгодится на что-нибудь. За него ее могут даже похвалить, может быть, дадут ей чего-нибудь поесть, а не отправят дальше на улицы. Главное, чтобы не поймали; Эпонина еще не знает, что об этом же думала Азельма много мест назад, и никогда не узнает, наверное. Ничего из этого ей неважно. Но потом Эпонина возвращается к родителям, а там ее и не ждет никто, собственно. Из-за выступа дома, за которым она прячется, ей прекрасно видно, как высокий мужчина с большими руками, окруженный солдатами, что-то командует, и родителей Эпонины уводят куда-то вглубь сети улиц. Ее мать визгливо кричит о «бедной девочке», заставляя ту, поняв, что речь о ней, вжаться в стену дома, будто пытаясь слиться с ней воедино. Маленькое сердечко колотится так быстро, будто рвется выпрыгнуть прочь из этого хрупкого тельца и ускакать за мадам Тенардье преданной собачонкой; Эпонина мало понимает о том, что случается в жизни с такими, как она, зато знает, что такое любовь к матери — и как без нее будет одиноко, холодно и голодно. Пусть мадам Тенардье не была образчиком любящей родительницы, но так ведь хоть что-то, хоть какое-то подобие семьи! В одиннадцать так взросло не рассуждают, в одиннадцать — только вжимаются в стену дома и трясутся от страха перед высоким мужчиной, что уходит сейчас вглубь улиц.

Эпонина знает все закоулки как свои пять пальцев — у нее хорошая память, ей не потеряться в этом городе. Трусость и волнение перемешиваются в ней; ей страшно остаться здесь одной, она до дрожи боится больше никогда не увидеть семью. Когда она в последний раз видела Азельму? Она уже и забыла — Эпонина с трудом вспоминает лицо сестренки и то, как она смеялась. Помнит только грязные руки, обрывки ткани и смутное ощущение тепла; а еще раньше — мягкие платья, игры с котенком и жар от огня. Это как две разные жизни, в которых всегда была одна и та же Эпонина, что брела сейчас навстречу неизвестному. Она ищет маму, в итоге же находит того, кто знает, где она может находиться. Поздно вечером Эпонина вдруг замечает высокого господина, того самого, что увел ее родителей; трусость и волнение перемешиваются в ней, потому что один только вид лица этого мужчины пугает ее до смерти.

Азельмы нет рядом с ней и не у кого спросить, что же делать. Эпонина помнит, что люди на площади шептались о господине инспекторе, о грозе преступников и хранителе закона, о самом верном сторожевом псе французского народа. Фемида была бы единственной женщиной, которую он осмелился возжелать — не из жажды любви и тепла женского тела, но из преданности и слепого повиновения самой сути закона. Мало что маленькая Тенардье понимала из этих странных разговоров, но выражение, с каким об этом повествовал торговец рыбой, говорило само за себя: господин инспектор был не тем, к кому можно придти с просьбой о милости. И всё же дети, странные существа, продолжают совершать то, что взрослым не под силу.

— Мсье! — в надвигающейся темноте вечерних сумерек голосок Эпонины звучит неожиданно громко для нее самой; она готова зажать себе рот от испуга, но все-таки выскакивает навстречу из спасительной тени, когда господин инспектор оборачивается. — Мсье инспектор!

Он смотрит на нее так же, как смотрел бы на любую другую оборванку; в этом взгляде читается отвращение к каждому из них, к любому из грязного народца Франции, бедствующему и страдающему. Но у Эпонины есть кое-что другое: она помнит господина инспектора, помнит смутно, знает, что может ошибиться, однако и Козетту она тоже плохо помнит, но узнает ее, как только увидит на улице! Если увидит, конечно.

— Мсье инспектор, пожалуйста, — просит она, не понимая даже, что ей надо сказать. — Мои родители… Мои мама и папа… Их забрали сегодня с площади, мсье, а ведь они не сделали ничего плохого, мсье, они просто… Мы только хотели подождать, мсье, подождать мою сестру и…

У нее от страха дрожат ручонки; парусина, которую она все еще таскает за собой с того момента, как стащила ее невесть откуда, трепещет в ее ладошках. А в глазах инспектора — жуткая чернота, что темнее этих сумерек, и у Эпонины не остается храбрости больше. Вот сейчас, думает она, он заберет меня в тюрьму, как и всех остальных. Он захочет бросить меня в тюрьму, хотя я даже ничего не сделала.

— Кто твои родители? — грубо обрывает господин ее бормотания. Эпонина практически давится ими от неожиданности; неужели он сам не знает? Неужели так много людей он сегодня забрал с собой, что даже не помнит, как уводил ее маму? Видно, были правы торговцы на площади, говоря, что инспектор так зол и ужасен.

— Т-Тенардье, — уж что-что, а фамилию своей семьи она запомнила. Пусть Эпонина и не умела писать, да и читала с трудом, но в ней был живой ум, которому бы только пищи… коей нет.

У высокого господина перед ней в глазах вспыхивает что-то неуловимо знакомое; так преображается (преображалось, ведь это уже в далеком прошлом) лицо ее отца, когда в трактир случается зайти кому-то, у кого есть достаточное количество денег. Эпонина не знает названия этому чувству, но видеть его на лице мужчины, которому достаточно одного слова, чтобы она оказалась за решеткой, довольно жутко. То ли в ответ на эти мысли, то ли из-за чего-то еще глаза инспектора гаснут, теряя сходство со взглядом дьявола; а у маленькой девочки перед ним от страха все сводит и она готова броситься бежать — и это желание у нее правильное и нужное.

Крик его и правда заставляет Эпонину втянуть голову в плечи и ринуться назад, с трудом понимая, что происходит. Тонкие руки не удерживают ткань, служащую чем-то вроде сумки: мясные обрезки падают в грязь, монетки, которые Эпонина собирала для матушки, остаются лежать там же. Инспектор не гонится за ней, и за это девочка благодарна самой судьбе — наверное, помчись он за нею и она умерла бы от страха. Но нет, но теперь она остается одна на улице, брошенная и всеми забытая.

Азельма осталась где-то собирать деньги; Эпонина знает, что ей теперь тоже только это и остается делать. Они с сестрой будут зарабатывать пару монет в месяц, складывать их в укромное место и ждать, ждать, пока родители вернутся за ними, чтобы снова жить в их доме, чтобы всё было как раньше, чтобы Тенардье смогли купить своим дочерям платья, игрушки, ленты и прочее, о чем им мечталось…

***

Эпонина засыпает где-то в маленьком тупичке проулка, съежившись и забившись едва ли не в самый угол, поближе к стене. Уставшая и буквально разбитая, она проваливается в сон без каких-либо видений — просто сплошная чернота, будто бы пророчащая будущее Эпонины. Ей не снятся родители, трактир или какие-то воспоминания из прошлого, нет; у нее под веками ни одного сна, а лишь пустота спящего разума, лучший отдых, который только можно придумать.

Ей не снится жизнь до того, как они покинули трактир; мысли ее не занимают вещи, о которых она подумает днем, может быть. Эпонина засыпает в маленьком тупичке проулка, жалкая и продрогшая, не зная ничего об инспекторе Жавере, методично измеряющем сейчас свою комнату шагами. Маленькая девочка и представления не имеет о том, что творится сейчас в его голове: малышку он помнит, смутно запомнил в тот день, когда гнался за Жаном Вальжаном; он отлично знает ее родителей, то, какими мерзавцами они оказались, и то, на что способны ради спасения самих себя. Эпонина не думала ни о чем перед сном, но инспектору Жаверу этой ночью и вовсе не сомкнуть глаз: он мыслит о законе, ушлом трактирщике и о том, что станется с правосудием, которое он несет, подобно пылающему знамени — что станется с правосудием, когда он отойдет в царство Божие? И мысли его смешиваются, в сумасшедшем танце вновь возвращаются к маленькой оборванке, пришедшей просить его за своих родителей — отвратительных, чудовищных людей, которых бы повесить на глазах народа, чтобы показать: вот, глядите, я избавляю вас от проказы, от тех, кто заставляет людей гнить изнутри. У инспектора Жавера сегодня ночью много времени для раздумий, много времени для того, чтобы решиться на странную вещь, странную и невозможную — Жан Вальжан спас дочь проститутки, умершей на его глазах; неужто дочь продажной женщины стоит больше, чем бедная нищая девочка, чьи родители отныне будут гнить в тюрьме? Беглый каторжник захотел дать будущее малышке, но что он сделает для нее? Из нее вырастет такая же преступница, как и Вальжан; кто украл однажды, украдет еще тысячи раз… Жан Вальжан вырастит будущую воровку, которой пристало гнить на каторге; Жавер взрастит Немезиду во плоти, карающую и неумолимую, что пойдет по его стопам. Эта мысль крепнет в нем, прорастает ядовитым плющом под грудной клеткой: за ним последует та, кто сегодня осмелилась заговорить с ним не из желания подразнить, присущего оборванцам французских улиц, но из мысли просить о тех, кого она любит.

Эпонина не знает, по какой причине он сейчас измеряет комнату шагами, будто бы полководец обходит войска перед боем; мысль о долге перед обществом, перед лицом закона — мысль о его собственных родителях, что были едва ли лучше Тенардье — сжигает его во тьме ночи. Эпонина только зябко ежится и просыпается от холодного дождя, голодная и замерзшая; в лужах она видит мутное отражение грязной нищенки, пробует расчесать волосы пальцами, будто она перед зеркалом, но вода, льющаяся с неба, превращает все труды ее в бесполезное занятие. Да и так ли важно теперь распутывать волосы, когда они сбились в нераздираемый колтун, а быть красивой маленькой девочкой не для кого?

Она понятия не имеет о том, что происходит сейчас на улицах, но когда у входа в проулок вырастает высокая фигура, будто бы занимая всё пространство, не оставляя более шанса — когда напротив Эпонины вырастает инспектор Жавер, она более не бежит, не кричит и не спрашивает, как он нашел ее. Люди на площади твердили, что если этот человек решил кого-то выследить, то кем ты ни был — вором, студентом, беглым преступником, прачкой или странником — кем ты ни был, этот человек все равно найдет тебя, даже под землей, под водой и в самом надежном укрытии. Такие легенды ходили об инспекторе Жавере; Эпонине ли не знать о них? Именно поэтому она не бежит, а только дрожит от холода, глядя на полицейского. Если он сейчас уведет ее в тюрьму… Если…

— Идём со мной, — бросает он ей.

И Эпонина не смеет его ослушаться.

***

_«… ты не представляешь, как тяжела для меня одна только мысль о том, что мой добрый, любящий муж, мой Мариус мог умереть в тот роковой день. Но еще более тяжела мне мысль о бедной Понине, которую я помню совсем малышкой, помню как саму себя; как жилось ей в те времена, когда я имела кров, пищу и утешение? Чем жила она, о чем мыслила, как ладила с тем ужасным человеком, что вел охоту на моего отца? О, благослови Господь ее душу и спаси ее, даруй ей Царствие свое и прощение…»_

_Козетта Понмерси — неизвестному, август 1835 года_

***

Этот момент до сих пор мне снится, мелькнуло в голове у Эпонины, когда она обернулась к маленькому окошку, единственной роскоши, доступной для нее в казармах. Париж просыпался — если не сказать, что уже проснулся; крики мальчишек, торговок, полный жизни город вопил, ругался, возмущался — в общем, делал всё то, что совершал каждый день. Когда Эпонина глядела в оконце, Париж виделся ей другим миром, несмотря на то, сколько времени она уже прожила здесь; так этот город отличался от всех других, имел другой вид, устройство и являл собой пример мирка, в котором выброшенные на улицу дети не умирают от голода, а вырастают и выгрызают у судьбы шанс выжить. Но даже вся эта грязь, которую вам бы довелось видеть ежедневно, будь вы жителем Парижа, не могла бы испортить ту своеобразную красоту, которую вы видели в собственном окне. Просыпающиеся улицы наполнялись звуками и жизнью, крик какого-нибудь студента становился первым, что вы слышали за весь день, и нередко даже был предсказанием того, что ждало вас сегодня. Но что толку рассказывать, если гораздо проще увидеть это и прочувствовать всем своим нутром? Париж восставал из сонной тишины, утреннее солнце неспешно поднималось, освещало улочки, предвещало собой новый день, полный свершений доблестной парижской гвардии, к коей относилась и мадемуазель Эпонина, давным-давно уже позабывшая, когда ей говорили «мадемуазель».

Могло статься, что дочь господина инспектора, выросшая под его опекой, никогда и не слышала подобного обращения; гораздо более привычным для нее являлось имя, под которым все ее и знали. Хотя для всех она была Эпониной, большинство предпочитало за глаза называть ее «младшая Жавер», потому как девушка, пришедшая в гвардию и тем самым вызвавшая у всех недоумение, глядевшая на всех спокойно и невозмутимо, являла собой копию своего отца: Эпонина была слугой закона, той, что отдала бы властям собственного жениха, уличи она его в преступном умысле. Злые языки шептали, что жених-то был, да только свое сердце он отдал другой, а обиженная девица возьми да и стань солдатом от горя и разочарования; впрочем, говорили об этом так, будто принятие в гвардию для Эпонины было самым легким делом в ее жизни.

Однако это было не так; на пути к ружью и гвардейскому мундиру эта девушка, остригшая свои волосы для равенства во всем мужчине, перенесла все невзгоды и всю боль, равную которой не выдерживали порой даже закаленные бойцы. На протяжении нескольких лет ее обучал отец, не ограничивая, впрочем, в свободе — если Эпонина желала, она покидала квартиру, гуляла по улицам города, но не праздно шаталась, а высматривала, наблюдала и запоминала все, что только могла увидеть. Неизвестно как, но люди узнавали, кто она такая; всё дело во взгляде, как однажды сказал ей молодой человек, дело во взгляде, по которому все узнают вас. Даже не видя ни разу в жизни господина Жавера, но слыша о нем легенды, достаточно лишь попасться на глаза Эпонине, привлечь ее внимание — и вы узнаете, чья она дочь и кто будет мстить вам, если вы посмеете разбить ей сердце. Слова эти, хоть и не имели для девушки никакого веса, поскольку были для нее сплошной ложью, однако запомнились очень хорошо, даже лучше, чем хотелось бы.

Вероятно, дело было в том, кто произнес их. Юноша, в чьих глазах застыло выражение открытого счастья и добра, был столь любезен, что проводил девушку до площади, выразив свои опасения по поводу ее времяпрепровождения в одиночестве. Эпонина же только рассмеялась — в самом деле, кто бы позарился на нее и ее бедную ношу? Однако Мариус — а так и представился молодой человек — счел ее смех лишь банальным кокетством, вероятно; вот только кокетства Эпонина была напрочь лишена, как и других дамских причуд. Жавер вырастил ее неродной, но истинной своей дочерью: Немезида с пылающим сердцем, в котором горела любовь к отцу, закону и жизни. Три вида любви, которых молодой наследнице было достаточно, чтобы взяться за ружье — три вида, и был в мире четвертый, крохи которого оставил в ее душе молодой Мариус Понмерси с умным взглядом и милой линией губ.

Юный студент не оставил ее в одиночестве без тепла дружбы и разговоров; жизнь Эпонины до поступления на службу состояла из одного только учения отца, когда в голове ее умещались законы, виды оружия и стратегии великих полководцев, да бесед с Мариусом в те часы, когда ей удавалось отдохнуть от наставничества инспектора. Никому в жизни она не признавалась в том, что Жавер не ее родной отец, людям не полагалось того знать. Конечно, по городу ходили разные слухи, но мало кто верил им; не верил тому и ее Мариус, с которым Эпонина завела дружбу случайно и крепко — юноша, столкнувшийся с ней в дверях хлебной лавки, человек, чьи разговоры были интереснее любых книг. Отец ее Мариуса не встречал; хоть Эпонина и звала друга несколько раз на обед, тот все время находил причины, чтобы не сесть с нею за стол. Понмерси был беден, хоть дед его и слыл богачом; Эпонина никогда не спрашивала, почему так вышло — Мариус бы не ответил, а она могла стать в его глазах наглой девчонкой, лезущей не в своё дело.

Дружба их не оборвалась, как это могло быть, и тогда, когда младшая Жавер стала гвардейцем; служба только уменьшила число их встреч. Мариус не сказал ей ничего, не высказал недовольства тем, что сделала его подруга, и, казалось, даже одобрял это решение. Ему не казалось странным, что его «милая душа», как ласково он звал ее, отныне будет в ряду солдат служить стране. Эпонина превратила гвардию в женское занятие, став первой женщиной в ряду преданных Франции солдат; революции и переворота она не свершала, а лишь остригла волосы, переоделась в мужскую одежду, замотавшись в тряпки для придания фигуре нужных очертаний, и взяла в руки оружие. Обман ее раскрылся не так быстро, как она ожидала, но и офицеры не дозволили ей остаться безнаказанной; мужчины решали, что делать с ней, покуда Эпонина внутренне горела желанием швырнуть им всем в лицо те знания, что имела, показать им, что способна на большие вещи, чем прочие служащие. Может быть, ее и предали суду, может, сделали бы что и похуже, но, как и в один из самых страшных дней ее детства, что она предпочла забыть, на помощь явился инспектор Жавер. Он вошел шагом человека, твердо знающего, что имеет право здесь быть (хоть на деле это, должно быть, и не было так), добился встречи лицом к лицу с главным обвинителем своей дочери, протянул ему какую-то бумагу и еле слышно произнес только пару слов. На лице офицера промелькнули тысячи чувств, которые тот едва смог подавить; он принял бумагу, коротко кивнул и вышел из комнаты. В тот же час Эпонина была свободна от всех решений; отец ее только пожал ей руку, как равной, и попросил вершить честный и справедливый суд — не тот, что вершится здесь. Неизвестно, что было в той бумаге, которую принес Жавер; Эпонина подозревала, что была она связана как-то с Жаном Вальжаном, беглым каторжником, которого ее отец преследовал едва ли не добрую половину своей жизни. Как это могло относиться к делу дочери инспектора, которая тайно вступила в гвардию, не поддавалось пониманию, но если отец счел нужным не рассказывать ей всего, то так и было правильно.

В конце концов, никто не посмел боле осуждать ее, когда она продемонстрировала всем, на что способна. Франция не смогла бы сказать, что ее верная дочь позорит честь своего мундира; Эпонина держалась в седле с поразительным умением, стреляла, рубила саблей и была образцом человека, добившегося всего, что может, своими силами. Люди боялись ее отца и уважали устрашающий вид Эпонины; когда она въезжала на площадь в составе отряда гвардейцев, люди смотрели на нее — из любопытства ли, что женщина делает среди солдат, из желания ли узреть ее самим…, но никто никогда не глядел ей в глаза.

Кроме только Мариуса, разумеется.

Понмерси был человеком, который смотрел на нее и видел девушку, звавшую его на обеды; гвардейское обмундирование не мешало ему думать о том, как благосклонна она была к нему в отличие от прочих. Эпонина и не представляла, что за мысли кипят в этой юной горячей голове, какие дни снятся ее другу и какие песни звучат в его душе, дрожащие подобно звуку скрипки и разбивающие сердце одной только мелодией свободы и любви. Его верная закону Эпонина лишь щурила глаза и сжимала в руке саблю, не мысля даже о том, чтобы, как и было в мечтах Мариуса, пойти с ним рука об руку к свету, кроваво-алому свету, подобному тому, что разливается на закате; сделать только лишь четыре шага: к революции, свободе, равенству и братству; шагнуть навстречу пулям и крику нового мира, который восстанет из обломков; она ведь и не мыслила о том, чтобы сражаться на другой стороне, будучи преданной не отцу и закону, нет! Мариус желал всей своей наивной светлой душой — и Эпонина не знала этих желаний — он мечтал, чтобы его дорогая подруга взяла в руки ружье и выстрелила в злейших врагов народа ради двух женщин, которых пристало любить истинным детям своей родины: ради Франции и Революции.

Но Париж еще не знал о грядущих днях славного восстания юных студентов, не ведал того, сколько крови будет пролито на баррикадах, коих еще не было, которые вырастут на пути гвардии в несколько мгновений, что растянутся на годы и века. Париж не знал этого — он просыпался, и вместе с ним просыпалась Эпонина Жавер, верная дочерь Франции и закона.

***

_«… Пусть только посмеет кто-либо упрекнуть меня в том, что я позабыла тех, кого по недоразумению судьбы мне следовало бы звать своими родителями. Выращена я не ими, возлюблена не ими… так и их ли мне звать отцом и матерью?»_

_Личные записи Эпонины Жавер, январь 1831 года_

***

Эпонине не нравится скупая обстановка квартиры господина инспектора; здесь страшно, темно и пахнет совсем не так, как у них дома — если бы ей еще помнить само значение дома, который у нее был много дорог назад. Лучше бы я осталась с Азельмой, думает она, ютясь на кровати, которую отдал ей инспектор. Этот господин оказался страшен, но не так, как говорили о нем люди; господин был строг и сух, объясняя ей, что своих родителей она подождет у него, поскольку отпустить их он не может.

— А Азельма? — спросила тогда Эпонина.

— Кто такая Азельма?

— Моя сестра. Мы оставили ее… далеко, — неуверенно закончила она фразу и умолкла, боясь, как бы господин инспектор вновь не принялся кричать. Однако тот не повысил голоса, только взглянул на нее, будто бы раздумывая, что делать со своей гостьей. Про сестру ее он больше не спрашивал, но и не ответил, что же с ней будет. Инспектор, казалось, и вовсе не интересовался тем, чего желала девочка: он только вышел куда-то, оставив Эпонину в одиночестве обходить комнату и разглядывать все, что было видно в сумраке. На третьем круге дверь вновь открылась и инспектор вошел с чем-то, что оказалось тарелкой с похлебкой, выглядевшей так, будто наводили ее в воде из лужи в том проулке, где Эпонина задремала нынешним вечером. Но еда не всегда так противна на вкус, как на вид, поэтому безропотно девочка съела предложенное ей — не всё, потому что знала, что если переест, ей станет плохо и она умрет, так учили ее родители.

А теперь вот Эпонина лежит, свернувшись под тонким одеялом (роскошь для семейства Тенардье), и думает о том, куда ушел господин инспектор. Она, конечно, рада остаться здесь, покуда родители не вернутся, но как долго? Сколько она будет жить с этим человеком, покуда за ней не придут, не обнимут и не скажут, что всё хорошо? Наверное, это будет очень долго, раз инспектор сказал ей остаться у него; но что же тогда будет? А вдруг господину инспектору придется уехать? Ведь он тогда заберет Эпонину с собой, и она больше никогда не увидит маму и папу. Она кутается в одеяло и сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать; даже на темных улицах под дождем Эпонина не пролила ни слезинки, а потом вот кусает губы в тепле стен и шмыгает носом. Сон приходит спустя какое-то время, когда уже не остается сил и желания тупо глядеть в темноту, ожидая возвращения инспектора. Эпонина засыпает, не думая ни о чем: ни о родителях, ни о деньгах и мясных обрезках, потерянных от испуга, ни об инспекторе Жавере. До рассвета ей снятся площади и улицы Парижа, и это — как начало новой жизни.

***

Сколько еще та ночь будет сниться мне? Сколько еще мне придется снова проживать эти мгновения раз за разом, вопрошала у себя Эпонина, привычно вскакивая в седло. В голове ее ощущалась путаница, присущая людям, у которых нет времени на сентиментальные раздумья. Порой она вновь видела во сне те часы, что провела у отца в страхе и смятении, снова ощущала себя маленькой девочкой, которая потеряла семью — и обрела ее, даже не поняв того. Сны эти ощущались реальнее всех прочих, будто бы она снова оказывалась там, маленькая голодная дочь трактирщика, испуганно кутающаяся в тонкое одеяло и ждущая возвращения высокого господина. О, если бы в тот момент знать ей, что спустя время инспектор будет для нее заменой отца, но подмены этой она не ощутит — если б знать ей, что спустя годы она сможет называть его тем, кто вырастил ее и дал ей будущее, что она отринет прошлое, в котором ей досталась ужасная семья; если б знать ей все это в тот момент, то она не убоялась бы высокой фигуры Жавера, а лишь доверилась ему, потому как иного выхода ей не оставалось. Звать его отцом оказалось просто, брать его за руку и доверять — чуть труднее, но Эпонина детским тогда еще умом без особого сопротивления отказалась от воспоминаний о матери и вверила свою жизнь человеку, что помог ей жить. Дети легко переживают горе, пусть в первые мгновения оно и кажется им всепоглощающим и поражающим, и Эпонина пережила его.

Вот так она и стала дочерью инспектора Жавера; и вот так она и оставалась ею — истинной и преданной. А теперь, сильная и быстрая, отправлялась на другой конец города; причина, по которой Эпонина устремилась в ту сторону, была более чем важной, но она вдруг отошла на второй план, стоило ей услыхать крики на площади. Путь ее пролегал как раз через эту самую площадь, так что рука Эпонины легла на саблю — легла с той любовью, с какой мать берет ребенка за руку — и сама Эпонина пришпорила лошадь, направив ее в сторону шума. Площадь предстала перед ней наполовину опустевшей, что было бы редким происшествием в жизни Парижа, однако причина тому нашлась и очень быстро: инспектор Жавер был фигурой узнаваемой даже среди многотысячной толпы, а уж для дочери и подавно не составило бы труда отыскать его в цветном месиве, коим представлялись люди. Мало кто желал связываться с полицейским, а потому все спешили убраться подальше, покуда правосудие не взглянуло им в лицо.

— Снова свара на площади, господин инспектор? — осведомилась Эпонина, подъезжая ближе; если дело было серьезным, то ее задержку поймут, коли решат спросить, где она замешкалась. Глазам ее предстал отец, сжимающий дубинку и удерживающий за плечо какого-то мелкого оборванца, а перед ним сжались от страха (или от его жалкого подобия, которое удавалось разыграть весьма и весьма хорошо) два уличных проходимца. Решил бы господин инспектор пригрозить им именем закона, не будь это серьезно? Что такого стряслось на площади, что отец решил появиться здесь?

— Да, свара, — произнес Жавер после короткой паузы, за время которой он рассмотрел дочь так внимательно, что та уже начала сомневаться в безукоризненности своего вида, коим гордилась; слишком уж пристальным и странным был этот взгляд, таким, что заставил сердце ее на мгновение сжаться от страха чего-то неясного. — Не стоит внимания, мне по силам разобраться. Поезжайте дальше, Эпонина.

— Эпонина?.. Ты ли это? Эпонина!

Мужчина со спутанными волосами, сжимавший в руках старый разодранный цилиндр, вдруг выронил его и шагнул навстречу юной женщине, возвышавшейся перед ним на лошади. Эпонина потянула за поводья, силясь повернуть лошадь и продолжить путь дальше, однако взгляда от нищего не отвела; что-то в нем показалось ей знакомым, будто бы она уже видела где-то эти руки, протянутые в жесте мольбы и прошения…

— Эпонина, ты не узнаешь меня? Доченька, дочурка, маленькая Понина, — залепетал нищий, заискивающе склоняясь и оттого становясь еще меньше в сравнении с Жавером, высившимся рядом с ним подобно огромной гранитной скале. Только лишь тогда, когда он назвал ее детским прозвищем, Эпонина вдруг узнала, и этот момент она предпочла позже забыть навсегда и вычеркнуть из памяти: перед ней стоял трактирщик Тенардье, тот, что когда-то давно был ее отцом, отправлявшим искать на улицах французских городков еду и монеты. Узнавание это было подобно грому среди ясного дня; она-то уже решила, что люди, давшие ей фамилию, которую она с радостью позабыла, сгнили в тюрьме. Однако мсье Тенардье стоял перед ней, склонившийся и глядевший в ее лицо с надеждой… чего? С надеждой поживы, как и всегда? Это лицо было так ненавистно Эпонине; душа ее вдруг припомнила всё: и голодные дни, и холодные ночи в дороге, и потерю сестры, чьих глаз она уже не могла узнать, если бы встретила Азельму на улице — всё это вспомнилось Эпонине в тот миг, все это вдруг выжгло в сердце ее огненную и жаркую пустыню.

Она беспомощно взглянула на Жавера, одними глазами лишь вопрошая: что ты сделаешь с ним? За эти годы она привыкла смотреть на него, когда пребывала в смятении; Жавер был для Эпонины человеком, у которого всегда следовало чему-то учиться и к которому можно было пойти, силясь отыскать правду разума и истину души. Полицейский не ответил, но во взгляде его мелькнуло что-то, схожее с сочувствием. Эпонина не терпела сочувствия и жалости к себе; а потому выпрямилась в седле до безупречной прямоты, сжала поводья в руках и обратилась к инспектору голосом, полным уважения, как и всегда.

— Если помощь вам не нужна, то я поспешу дальше. Пусть полиция решает, что делать с этими… людьми. Однако… — голос ее стал холодным и низким в одно мгновение, когда она бросила взгляд на валяющийся у ног Тенардье цилиндр, — … весь этот сброд стоило бы швырнуть в тюрьму, господин инспектор. Но это не мое дело. А теперь простите, я все же поспешу.

— Куда же вы направляетесь? — успел задать ей вопрос Жавер, глядя, однако, на то, как рухнул на землю Тенардье в притворном (а может статься, что и нет) раскаянии и горе. Сломали ли его слова дочери, которую он не видел уже много лет? Нам незнакомы такие чувства, потому и говорить о том, что творилось в его сердце в тот момент, нет смысла.

— К дому генерала Ламарка, — ответила Эпонина, лихо развернувшись на лошади и отсалютовав полицейскому. — Поручение от полковника штаба.

Будьте осторожны, хотел сказать Жавер, будьте осторожны — люди собираются у дома генерала, люди смотрят на гвардию странным образом. Но говорить было уже некому: Эпонина удалялась, изредка вскрикивая, чтобы люди убрались прочь с дороги. Дочь его была в силах сама разобраться, где ей быть осторожной, а где лезть вперед, рискуя жизнью во имя долга. Только пока что ни она сама, ни ее отец не знали, что по воле судьбы спустя ничтожные доли времени начнется кровавая эра: Париж вспыхнет, взвоет от полученных ран, подобно дикому зверю, и дети его встанут на защиту — по разные стороны баррикад, но восстанут и падут во имя родной земли, считая, что каждый из них прав. Имя генерала Ламарка заставит людей поднять флаги и прорычать свою песню свободы и счастья.

А пока — все пребывало в спокойствии и порядке. Но лишь до времени.

***

_«Мир почувствовал потерю, которой не было еще подобных. Я же чувствую только усталость…»_

_«… однако я взволнована тем, что не видела Мариуса уже много времени. Где он? Знает ли о случившемся? Уверена, что знает; надеюсь, завтра свижусь с ним и поговорю. < — > Удивлена, что сердце мое жаждет встречи с ним больше, чем я сама. Что со мной?»_

_«Отец сказал, что Париж взволнован; ему мнится, что со смертью генерала Ламарка начнутся страшные дни… может быть, он и прав. Если будет так, я не стану думать, за кем идти: разве не ясен мой путь грядущий?»_

_Личные записи Эпонины Жавер, 1 июня 1832 года_

***

Похороны генерала Ламарка остались в памяти Эпонины как медленное шествие, которое тянулось вдоль бульваров, от дома усопшего до самой Бастилии; но в первую очередь она думала об этом событии как о дне, когда ей дозволили командовать составом гвардейцев, что ехали позади нее, сопровождая похоронную процессию… точнее говоря, предвещая ее. Пусть они и не были рядом с гробом, пусть ехали далеко впереди, расчищая дорогу, и были практически оторваны от остальной гвардии, но сам факт того, что этот отряд подчинялся ей, заставлял Эпонину удовлетворенно вдыхать свежий после легкого дождя воздух; но даже это не мешало ей думать об утренней встрече с отцом.

Жавер пришел перед ее отправлением в составе отряда; он не сказал ей ни слова о том, как горд видеть ее такой, ни слова о том, что будет рад видеть ее, ведущей за собой гвардейцев. Он только сжал ее плечо и принялся говорить о том же, о чем предупреждал ее ранее: близилась революция. Само слово это заставляло Эпонину сжимать ружье и трепетать, подобно солдату, трепещущему перед боем. Отец говорил ей о школярах, о крови, что потечет по улицам Парижа — о чужой крови, коей будет так много, что она станет черной, подобно его мундиру. Жавер предупредил ее о том, что будет на похоронах, только не полицейским, а обычным гражданином, который придет попрощаться с великим генералом — всего лишь. Пусть не пугается, когда не найдет его среди полиции, пусть не боится, если обнаружит его в толпе среди кричащих и поющих людей; он сделает это ради Франции, разрушит все их планы изнутри. Предчувствие скорого волнения передавалось и самой Эпонине, однако она не решалась думать так ярко и точно.

Отец сжал ее руку на прощание и вышел быстрым шагом; минуты спустя Эпонина лихо, как и всегда, вскочила в седло, выкрикнула команду и повела офицеров к бульварам. Прокатывавшийся по толпе гул она пропускала мимо ушей, не обращала внимания и на драгунов с кавалерией; все, что занимало ее: отец и Аустерлицкий мост, который требовалось пройти. Только перейдут ли они его? Эпонина не знала, что случится сегодня, но волнение отца теперь жило и в ней — и в минуту, когда в толпе раздались крики, их предчувствия стали правдой, реальными событиями, которые не повернуть назад.

Эпонина бы с трудом объяснила, что точно произошло; звуки и ощущения смешались в неразборчивое месиво, в котором разобраться было совершенно невозможно. Но совершенно точно можно было сказать, что грянуло три выстрела, с которых Эпонина и повела отсчет событий Июньского восстания. Грянуло три выстрела: одним убило офицера эскадрона Шоле, вторым — старуху в окне, что закрывала ставни; третья пуля сбросила с лошади гвардейца, попав тому в плечо. Раздались крики: «Они стреляют в народ!», драгунский эскадрон вырос будто бы из-под земли, и тогда толпа вспыхнула. Полетели камни, загремели выстрелы; часть студентов бросилась к Аустерлицкому мосту и с яростными криками бросилась в сражение с муниципальной гвардией. Даже начни она считать, Эпонина все равно не запомнила бы, сколько раз в те минуты она вскидывала ружье; блеск драгунских сабель под тусклым парижским солнцем показался ей вдруг таким страшным и незнакомым, что она едва удержала себя от того, чтобы бросить свой отряд. Офицеры подчинялись ей до тех пор, пока рядом не возник капитан дивизии Ревиаль и не перенял управление. Некое подобие благодарности удалось испытать Эпонине в этот момент; земля и небо перемешались, крики «К оружию!» звучали оглушительным громом, а знакомые уборы карабинеров спокойствия не принесли: отца Эпонины с ними не было, он ведь оставался где-то в толпе. Люди бежали, падали, сражались, кричали, отступали и бросались вперед; ни конные, ни пешие солдаты не могли сдержать этот бешеный натиск разозленных и отверженных людей, хватавшихся за оружие. Буря сошла на Париж и разрушала его сейчас до основания, крушила все, что находила, и гремела в вышине, будто бы предвещая суд Божий.

Мятеж разгорался — и погасить его было невозможно.

***

То, что происходило во всем Париже в те минуты, нельзя описать — слишком медленным и неспешным будет рассказ, в то время как происшествия эти творились в доли мгновений, вспыхивали, подобно факелам, на улицах города; это было подобно множеству молний, ударивших в один несчастный Париж, раздробив его на части и превратив в ужасное место. Двадцать семь баррикад выросло менее чем за час в рыночном квартале; кто их создал? Что подняло этот страшный мятеж, что разожгло пламя восстания? Всё — и ничего; бунт слагался из песен, слов, горячих мыслей, пламени души, злой нищеты и беспомощности, отчаяния и возмущения; он слагался студентами, рабочими, прачками, торговцами, бездомными и нищими. Понимание этого облегчило понимание самой природы мятежа и того, как возводились баррикады; их появление не было событием удивляющим, скорее, самим собой разумеющимся. Улицы Парижа оказались вооружены и ощерились злобой и ружьями восставших; взгляни Господь сейчас на детей своих, он был бы поражен тем, как подняли они оружие друг на друга, с каким равнодушием и радостью одновременно восстали против самих себя. Франция, великая Франция с огненным знаменем в руке, и та бы отвернулась при виде ярости этого восстания — отвернулась, но приняла бы каждого павшего за нее, поцеловала бы лбы их с любовью и лаской, благословив на вечное царствие.

Все силы парижской гвардии были брошены к баррикадам; отряд Эпонины был направлен к улице Сен-Дени, где повстанцам было прятаться лучше всего. Тысячи переулков пересекались в этом квартале, превращая его в непроходимую сеть; он стал оплотом и укреплением для бунтовщиков и являл собой мрачную картину. Взгляду здесь не было наткнуться на что-либо: темнота июньской ночи скрывала собой выступы труб и крыш, невозможно было разглядеть длинных рядов этажей и окон, свет свечи не вспыхивал здесь, яркий и дарующий надежду. Нет, улочки эти были темны и пугающи, наполненные тишиной, страхом и печалью. Ночь скрывала всех под своим крылом, оберегала революционеров, превращала это пространство от Сен-Дени до самого Центрального рынка в темную бездну, в которой не раздавалось ни звука; однажды только прозвучал ружейный выстрел, но он, вероятно, был случаен: какой-нибудь юный студент, ни разу в жизни не державший в руках ружья, должно быть, учудил штуку с вверенным ему старым пистолетом.

Эту улицу и предстояло штурмовать Эпонине. Ей казалось, будто весь Париж смотрел на них, глядел в лицо капитана Ревиаля и ожидал, когда же мятеж будет подавлен. Темнота глядела на них, окружала и обнимала со всех сторон и каждый звук, исходивший из нее, был в сто тысяч раз страшнее, чем если бы звучал при дневном свете. Любой тихий шорох был жуток тем, что будто бы сама тьма будущего говорила с ними, не являясь при этом ничем воплощенным и осязаемым — грядущие дни кричали им, звучали из июньской ночи и ждали на баррикадах, готовые шагнуть навстречу гвардии Парижа. Эпонине чудилось, что ночь эта будет бесконечной; капитан отдавал приказы, ружья лязгали, звон сабель был слаще любой музыки — а потом вдруг со стороны баррикады раздался голос и множество дул уставилось на шагающего в темноте к гвардейцам инспектора Жавера.

Простая одежда, такая же, в которой были и бунтовщики; розетка цветов французского флага, приколотая к груди, кепка с заломленным козырьком — Эпонина не узнала бы отца, не крикни он ей:

— Le Peuple fransais!

«Французский народ» — пара слов, которые Эпонина запомнила навсегда; этим простым словосочетанием отец начинал записки к ней, превратив его в их личный шифр. Жавер обращался так к дочери, в переносном плане давай понять ей: ты — лицо народа, ты — страж его и хранитель, а потому приветствую тебя, народ французский! И теперь он приветствовал ее так, ступая от баррикад. Сердце Эпонины возрадовалось; она была готова воскликнуть в ответ и поприветствовать его так же, но руки ее только сжали цевьё и подняли ружье, нацелив его на отца. Разум ее, холодный и строгий, твердил: он идет от бунтовщиков и за спиной его тьма ночи. Кто знает, не скрывается ли за спиной Жавера кто-либо?

— Я был у них. Мне удалось найти общие слова с этими нищими студентами, — начал он, поднимая руки в знаке мира. Капитан Ревиаль, узнав ночного гостя, поспешно отдал команду опустить ружья: тот подошел ближе и за спиной его не оказалось шпиона. — Они молоды и глупы, а в предводителях у них тот, что ничего не смыслит в стратегиях и политике.

Эпонина не спросила у него, видел ли он кого-нибудь, кого они оба знают. Ей и в голову не приходило, что она свидится с кем-то, чей взгляд она в свое время понимала лучше, чем слова своего отца. Ей и остальным гвардейцам осталось только выслушать план капитана и инспектора: ум Жавера был точен и остер. Ревиаль хотел атаковать их в самый темный час — что ж, тогда инспектор скажет студентам, что атаки не будет, усыпит их бдительность, а потом придут солдаты и возьмут баррикаду без сопротивления. Чистый, тихий бой, во время которого не прольется кровь гвардейца, был лучшим выходом; на том и порешили.

Отец ее ушел вскоре; на прощание он коротко кивнул ей, будто чужой. Эпонина проводила его взглядом, покуда высокая фигура не скрылась в темноте, и тогда лишь вернулась к командиру. Что-то внутри нее терзалось, мучилось, не желало мириться с тем, что они придумали, но она и возразить ничего не могло. Солдаты принялись бы смеяться над ней: Эпонина прекрасно знала, что они думают о девчонке-гвардейце; большинство из них считало, что ей место на рынке в торговки или же в бедных кварталах, где она стала бы шлюхой. Только одно хорошо получается у женщин, скалились мужчины в казармах, но, хвала их чести (или страху), никто из них не тронул Эпонину и пальцем. Прекрасно понимая, что это заслуга не их, а только лишь знания, кто ее отец, она не смела вступать с ними в ожесточенные споры — мог найтись и тот, кто избежит наказания правосудия. Но с такими пусть расправляется Господь Бог, а тех, кого можно, предаст справедливому суду сама Эпонина. Даже сегодня ночью она придет на баррикады не убивать, а вершить возмездие против тех, кто осмелился нарушить закон; она взойдет, подобная Немезиде, сорвет пылающее знамя бунта, сбросит его в пыль и грязь, втопчет революцию тяжелыми сапогами в землю и уничтожит каждого, кто осмелится восстать против этого. Так будет с каждым, кого Эпонина Жавер решит подвернуть тяжкому суду.

И в ту минуту, когда гвардейцы сделали первый шаг к баррикадам, истинная дочь своего отца свято верила: Франция их не осудит.

***

Баррикады встретили их пронзительным звонким голоском, что распевал песенку где-то над головами гвардии. Голос этот заглушал гул шагов марширующих людей: сначала слабый, затем нарастающий, тяжелый и громкий, он был как предвестие близящейся кары. Ничего, кроме этих шагов, Эпонина не могла услышать; и было в этом звуке какое-то жуткое ощущение толпы и невозможности происходящего. Легион имя мне, потому что нас много, сказала она себе, легион — потому что много нас вошло. Она шагала рядом с капитаном, не в силах взмолиться Богу в этот момент: баррикады не спали, она видела, как шевелилось что-то во тьме на этажах, а когда строй остановился, услышала, как захлопали окна и вскрикнул где-то ребенок. Если они не спят, если готовы встретить нас, так где же отец? Сказал ли он неправду или же с ним стряслось что-то дурное? Ей казалось, что она не удержит ружье, но пальцы послушно выполнили все, что было нужно, когда капитан скомандовал целиться. Опустившись на колено посреди мостовой, тускло поблескивавшей мелкими лужицами, Эпонина исполнила приказ и глубоко вдохнула. Вот сейчас — у людей, что водрузили это знамя, есть шанс сдаться, принять своё поражение и решить все без единого выстрела. Пусть же сделают это, пусть опустят оружие и Франция простит их, обнимет своих сыновей и отпустит все грехи их, только не проливайте крови, оставьте землю свою орошаться водой; не умирайте за покойного ныне генерала Ламарка, будьте же людьми своей страны!

— Кто на баррикадах? — вопросил Ревиаль — вопросил громко и страшно; голос этот звучал на улице Сен-Дени подобно гласу ангела, созывающему грешников на Страшный Суд.

Молчание повисло над улицей, но было оно коротким; послышался лязг поднимаемых ружей, а потом из глубины мрака раздался голос — казалось, что сами дома ожили и заговорили во тьме ночи — сильный и громкий голос, отвечавший за бунтовщиков.

— Сама революция!

— Огонь! — скомандовал капитан.

Багровым озарило мостовую; Эпонину оглушило залпом на мгновение, но она увидела, как падает знамя, а потом услыхала грохот, пронесшийся над баррикадой. Первый залп был жестоким, сильным и страшным; если бы она была на месте этих людей там, на баррикаде, сдалась бы она сейчас? Им иметь дело с целым полком, да будь она даже бесстрашнейшей из женщин, она бы тут же вышла навстречу и не стала бы сопротивляться! Разве под силам мятежникам противостоять такому количеству людей? Нет; они все умрут еще до рассвета, поняла Эпонина, и если не сдадутся, то смерть их будет жестокой и ужасающей. Застучали шомполы, ружья были перезаряжены и снова легли в руки своих хозяев. А потом — легион имя мне, потому что нас много — капитан отдал команду идти вперед.

Неизвестно, что заставляло людей сражаться так отчаянно, так по-зверски грызться за собственную жизнь. Эпонина только понимала, что они должны взять баррикаду, выволочь оттуда этих безумцев и уничтожить. Справедливый суд грядет, возмездие в лице женщины-гвардейца растерзает этих студентов, которые носят розетки цветов флага их страны с гордостью и тщеславием. Вы — позор Франции, хотелось крикнуть ей; вы — приемные сыны ее, вы — отродья, недостойные жить. Со вторых этажей на гвардию обрушилось множество выстрелов; кто-то упал рядом с Эпониной, но она сама, чудом уцелевшая во время этого града, шагала вперед. Трусы, ничтожества, смеют биться с ними, смеют стрелять им в спины и уничтожать доблестных служителей закона; неизвестно, что сделали они с твоим отцом, Эпонина, неизвестно, что сделают с тобой, если победят.

Часть повстанцев все же выступила навстречу солдатам; гордая фигура, бившаяся рядом со знаменем, встретилась с гвардией лицом к лицу. В любой другой момент Эпонина восхитилась бы этой серьезной неторопливой отвагой, но сейчас мысли ее занимало другое. Она была так близко к этим людям, что могла бы переговариваться с ними; будь у них время, она попросила бы их сдаться, убедила бы их в правильности этого, но времени не было. Потому Эпонина и подняла ружье, нацелилась в растрепанного черноволосого юношу в шаге от нее, чьи черты лица не могла разглядеть в темноте, но зато вполне себе различала запах вина и пороха; нацелилась и едва не выпустила ружье, услыхав громовой голос, который месяцы назад говорил ей о вещах столь приятных слуху и душе.

— Назад! Иначе я взорву баррикаду!

Дым от ружей рассеивался; и посреди этого дыма, в четырех шагах, так близко и далеко одновременно, озаряемый светом факела, поднесенного к бочонку с порохом, гордый и решительный, непохожий на старого друга, коего знала Эпонина — посреди дыма стоял Мариус Понмерси, тяжело дышавший и выглядевший совершенно безумным.

Все — гвардейцы национальные, муниципальные, офицеры, солдаты, раненные и умирающие, мужчины и единственная среди них женщина — все они замерли, остолбенев от ужаса; смотрели, как Понмерси наклонял пламя факела к бочонку, угрожая подорвать здесь всё. Мариус сейчас выглядел ожившей революцией, воплощенным мятежом. Осмелься какой-нибудь художник изобразить события этой ночи, для своей картины он не нашел бы лучше натуры, чем Мариус Понмерси, студент, сражающийся на баррикаде и готовый умереть, уничтожив половину гвардейского полка, утащив за собой в ад каждого из врагов. Пальцы Эпонины свело судорогой; она думала об отце, об обедах, что обещала Мариусу, о каждой минуте, что говорила с этим юношей, о каждом мгновении, когда осмеливалась восхититься его улыбкой и убеждала себя, что это лишь из зависти к красоте линии его губ — каждая из этих минут вдруг ожила, пронеслась перед ней и горло ее сжала невидимая рука, сжала и отпустила, как только Эпонина вдруг осмелилась ответить, когда этого не мог никто.

— Взрывай! — крикнула она хрипло и пронзительно, крикнула и дрогнула от звука собственного голоса. — Взрывай! И себя вместе с ней!

Кто-то за спиной Понмерси умоляюще позвал его по имени; но Мариус не обернулся — он глядел на гвардейца, что ответил ему, точнее — ответила. В глазах его сначала не отразилось ничего, кроме света факела, а потом он узнал ее: Эпонина поняла это по тому, как дрогнули его ресницы, как сбилось дыхание; на лице его отразилось, как ужас понимания медленно проник в его голову и сердце. Юный и красивый студент, говоривший ей о Ламарке и Лафайетте, рассказывавший о книгах, что он прочел, теперь стоял напротив своей подруги, которая когда-то рассмеялась на предположение о безопасности ее пути по городу. Париж, видел ли ты когда-нибудь подобную страшную и мучительную встречу, разрывающую сердце? Нет, нет, никому нельзя пожелать подобных страстей, терзающих суть человеческую! Терзалась и Эпонина, глядя в глаза своему другу: она простит ему, если он взорвет их всех; но предательства их страны простить не сможет никогда.

— И себя вместе с ней, — выдохнул Мариус, не то соглашаясь, не то убеждая сам себя. Его Эпонина, его верная закону и слову подруга! Она смотрела в его глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда, но не молила в ошарашенном молчании о спасении, а будто бы просила его сделать это, поднести факел еще ближе и покончить с этими мучениями. Она посмотрела на него еще доли секунды, а затем, увидев за плечом Понмерси кого-то еще, отчаянно выкрикнула:

— Назад! Отходим!

Мгновения спустя на баррикаде никого не было. Бросив убитых, гвардия отступила; пятясь и не спуская глаз с Понмерси, Эпонина увидела, как кто-то забрал у него из рук факел, а сам Мариус, замерев на какое-то время, наконец шагнул вниз и скрылся на той стороне баррикады. Гвардейцы исчезали в ночи, поспешно отступая; судьба Жавера для Эпонины отступила куда-то на другой план. Она шагала вперед, в смятении и страхе раздумывающая о Мариусе, о бочонке с порохом и о том, что ей придется убить этого человека, если она желает выполнить волю закона. Эпонина не останавливалась, едва ли не бежала — лишь когда ее ухватили за плечо и удержали, она вдруг поняла, что к ней пытается обратиться один из офицеров младше нее по званию. С трудом понимала она, что происходит, но офицеру наконец удалось сказать ей, что он хотел. Часть полка полегла, вместе с ней пал и капитан Ревиаль, устремившийся впереди солдат. Они предлагали ей командование — ей, струсившей перед лицом Мариуса Понмерси! Не понимая, что делает, она приняла из рук мужчины протянутый ей пистолет и кивнула. Конечно. Она готова к этому. Если капитан Ревиаль погиб, она сделает всё, чтобы продолжить его дело — и умрет сама, коли потребуется.

Баррикада не была взята, а Эпонина узнала вкус поражения.

***

Пусть радуются на баррикадах, пусть празднуют натиск, что им удалось отразить. Радость их победы будет омрачена, голоса их зазвенят не смехом, а слезами, а голову опустятся в скорби и горе.

Эпонина глядела на юношу перед ней, так непохожего на Мариуса, но, несомненно, такого же отчаянного и безрассудного. Они взяли в плен одного из них; будь у мятежников кто-то из гвардии, они могли бы обменяться пленными, но никто не знал, был ли инспектор Жавер в плену и был ли он вовсе жив. Мятежники могли быть способны на любую хитрость, а потому сейчас Эпонина смотрела на пленника, прицелившись из ружья. Раздалось бряцание, стук оружия, и звонкий голос бунтовщика провозгласил так громко, что должны были слышать и на баррикаде:

— Да здравствует Франция! Да здравствует будущее!

Сверкнули молнии, грянул залп — и тело пленника, растерзанное стаей пуль, рухнуло на землю.

Немезида исполнила приговор.

***

Часы той ночи тянулись подобно столетиям. Гвардия продолжала вести огонь, ружейные залпы чередовались с картечью, не особо вредя баррикаде. Эпонине чудилось, что она слышит, как смеется над ней весь Париж: доверь командование женщине, она и слабенькую баррикаду не сможет взять! Злоба эта теснилась в ней, и к следующему наступлению Эпонина превратилась буквально в фурию. Она кричала, порывалась пойти и лично расстрелять каждого из мятежников, останавливалась лишь тогда, когда понимала, что ее саму в таком случае ждет верная гибель. Франция хохотала над ней и ее непониманием: вот, гляди, Эпонина — они засели там, забрали себе целую улицу, от них несет вином и порохом, а ты не можешь ничего сделать, потому что у тебя нет силы и власти. Злоба, раздражение и волнение за отца бушевали в ней; она заставляла себя успокоиться, беря ружье и чистя его из механической привычки скорее, нежели из нужды. Она усмиряла себя и вскоре становилась тем командиром, который был нужен гвардии.

Время шло; гвардия выдвинула пушки в попытке взять редут. Эпонина успокаивала себя тем, что у восставших вскоре кончатся патроны и взять их будет неоткуда… только если обобрать погибших, к которым даже самые смелые бунтовщики не отваживались подойти. Никто не был на такое способен, говорила она себе, а значит, у них закончатся патроны и тогда они сдадутся. Мысль эта вызывала у нее противное тянущее чувство в груди: она думала о Мариусе, о том, что ждет каждого на этой баррикаде, и сердце у нее болело так сильно, что она могла бы умереть от этой боли, будь она чуть слабее. Сдадутся — и умрут.

Но на рассвете вдруг произошло то, чего Эпонина не ждала. Пороховой дым застилал улицу, и выглядело это так, словно бы туман вдруг сошел в ущелье и окутал его собой; дым этот был полезен гвардии, под его покровом двинуться на баррикады можно было бы в любой момент, подгадав время, и поразить врага внезапной атакой. Они пока не рисковали лезть вперед, и, как оказалось, даже не зря.

Из клубов дыма никто никогда не выходил. Только лишившийся рассудка бы вышел оттуда — вышел и был бы тут же расстрелян гвардейцами. Но, когда на границе, где дым был реже, вдруг возникла маленькая фигурка, солдаты подобрались, подобно охотничьим собакам, почуявшим дичь. Эпонина видела, как мальчишка-оборванец, неуловимо ей знакомый, опустошает патронные сумки убитых офицеров. Так вот, значит, как на баррикадах ищут патроны! Движением руки Эпонина велела солдатам не стрелять, а ждать, покуда мальчик не подберется поближе. Тот, казалось, и вовсе не боялся того, что его могли заметить: прыгал от одного тела к другому и, будь гвардейцы чуть ближе, они бы услыхали, как мальчик негромко напевает что-то.

Пуля ударила в мертвеца, у которого оборванец стащил патроны мгновение назад. Воришка тряхнул головой, поправил мундир на убитом и огляделся; заметив наконец гвардейцев, наглец не подумал спрятаться: напротив, он только выпрямился во весь рост и запрыгал дальше, распевая какую-то простую песенку во весь голос. Вторая пуля ударила рядом с ним в мостовую, нисколько не напугав маленького мародера. Эпонина понимала, что сидевший рядом с ней офицер просто забавляется, не решаясь стрелять в ребенка; сама же женщина замерла, будто бы очарованная движениями мальчика, его ужимками и перебежками от одного мертвого к другому. Тут рядом с Эпониной послышался смех, третий выстрел сбил корзинку с патронами, принадлежавшую мальчишке, что стояла на земле, а с баррикад послышались крики. В голосе мятежников чувствовались волнение и страх; вот как, переживаете за своего щенка, мрачно подумала Эпонина. Четвертая и пятая пули пролетели мимо; это занятие будто бы становилось развлечением и для гвардейцев, и для ребенка. Крики с баррикад стали громче, и тут вдруг — шутка ли судьбы или правда — оттуда донесся крик Мариуса Понмерси, отчаянный и громкий. Этот голос вдруг заставил Эпонину встрепенуться, вспомнить о той роковой ночи, когда ее бывший друг едва ли не взорвал баррикаду, когда разбил ее сердце своим предательством — Эпонина вспомнила об этом и вспыхнула.

— Так-то вы обращаетесь с бунтовщиками, лейтенант! — зло вскрикнула она и рванула ружье из рук хохотавшего офицера. Тот не успел ничего сказать или сделать, как Эпонина расправила плечи, встала на одно колено, вскинула ружье одним быстрым и плавным движением, вздохнула, прицелилась и — выстрелила.

Баррикада зарыдала, взревела криками боли и осознания; и тут, словно в насмешку над стрелявшей, упавший было мальчик вновь сел на земле, протянул руки в ту сторону, откуда раздался выстрел, и запел вновь. По лицу его стекала струйка крови, и ничто не дрогнуло внутри Эпонины, когда она выстрелила снова.

Пуля ее нашла свою цель; смельчак рухнул на мостовую — и больше не поднялся.

***

_«… это был страшный день, подобный которому еще не раз прогремит в мире до конца его существования; я смотрел, как гибнут мои друзья, гибнут за часы до выстрелов, что оборвут их жизни; я смотрел в мертвые глаза моих собратьев и думал только о том, кто из нас — я или Эпонина — умрет первым в этой бессмысленной осаде во имя закона и свободы, воюющих друг с другом…»_

_Мариус Понмерси — неизвестному, май 1833 года_

***

Баррикаду поглощала агония.

Так умирает лесной зверь, попавший в капкан — он бьется из последних сил, воет, скалит зубы на своего убийцу. Мятежники были подобны этому самому зверю: крики на баррикаде усиливались, люди там сновали в разные стороны, покуда гвардия спокойно и равнодушно взирала на последние минуты жизни этого сооружения. Никто не сомневался, что они возьмут редут, вопрос был лишь в том, когда случится это. Эпонина знала: когда бы это ни случилось, она ясно запомнит эти мгновения, когда в воздухе слышится дыхание вооруженной толпы, звон набата, ощущается пороховой дым, мягкий летний воздух, слабое тепло тусклого парижского солнца; мгновения, в которые так безрассудно хочется жить, дышать, любить и верить.

Забил барабан, заглушая собой все звуки этого дня. Если прошлым вечером гвардия подступала тихо, подобно шпиону, то сегодня штурм вдруг грянул словно ураган — раздался рев пушек, пехота ринулась вперед, сметая всё на своем пути. Повстанцы открыли огонь, озаряя все вокруг вспышками выстрелов; будто боги сошли в тот день на землю и дрались за право владеть Францией, будто какие-то внеземные силы сошлись в ожесточенной схватке.

Обе стороны пылали праведным огнем, храбрецы лезли вперед, принимали удары штыков, погибали, заливая улицу Сен-Дени собственной кровью. Смертный час тех, кому было суждено погибнуть, длился вечно; если Эпонина вела солдат, чтобы прервать эту безумную битву, то повстанцы выгрызали свою жизнь, чтобы продлить бой. Атаки повторялись вновь и вновь и от ярости, плещущей вокруг, у Эпонины кружилась голова. Люди дрались — голыми руками, пистолетами, саблями, стреляли и били, кричали и погибали в кошмарной тишине собственного голоса. Тела падали, втаптывались товарищами по оружию в мостовую; Эпонина споткнулась о труп молодого студента, рухнувшего прямо к ее ногам с простреленной головой. Они все были ее ровесниками, а она была самым молодым командиром в истории французской гвардии; исключительные по своему духу, они сошлись здесь, чтобы жить свободно и умереть без страха.

Крови было так много, что, рухнув на землю, спасаясь от выстрела предводителя восставших, Эпонина едва ли не глотнула ее, ударившись плечом о мостовую. Руки скользили, обагренные чужой кровью; Эпонина встала, перепачканная ею, страшная, подобная Гекате, утерла лицо грязной рукой и пошла дальше. В ней не было безумия, но было отчаяние; она все еще утешала себя мыслью, что ее отец жив, что она спасет его — и если кто-то на баррикаде тронул его хоть пальцем, она убьет их всех. Если хоть кто-то… Она выпрямилась, огляделась и вдруг взглянула в лицо предводителя баррикадников, увидела, как июньский ветер треплет светлые волосы, что легче представить у молодой мадемуазель, чем у мужчины, восставшего против власти. Между ними было расстояние выстрела, они замерли в четырех шагах друг от друга, но у юноши в руках не было ружья — стрелять же в безоружного было для Эпонины предательством справедливости. Выпрямившись, она взглянула в его глаза, встретила взгляд, в котором светилась решимость умереть — выпрямилась и страшно закричала; к чести противника, тот не дрогнул; только ноздри его раздулись, от гнева или от страха ли, и Эпонина встретила вопль его, почувствовала его костьми и нутром. Арес и Афина встретились на троянском поле, безоружные и разъяренные, дрожащие от ненависти и азарта боя — встретились и не смогли ударить друг друга, оставили эту схватку до последнего мгновения войны.

В живых на баррикаде не осталось никого из вожаков; Эпонина видела только белокурого юношу, что кричал ей, сражающегося и обороняющего свою улицу. Наконец и он отступил; а дальше наступил хаос, и люди вскричали, от боли и радости, от боли и горя; группа повстанцев отступила в смятении, храбрость их была повержена выстрелом пушки, пробившей брешь в баррикаде. И тогда в них вспыхнула та жажда жизни, что многими часами или минутами ранее вспыхнула в Эпонине — теплый летний ветер, слабое тепло тусклого парижского солнца, воспоминания о семьях, что уже давно отвернулись от них, пробудили в них безумный страх смерти. Баррикада зарычала и взвыла, подобно дикому зверю, которому не осталось ничего, кроме как вцепиться зубами в возможность выжить. Люди обороняли улицу яростнее и смелее, чем защищали бы собственный дом, если бы то потребовалось; восставшие отступали к домам, стучали в запертые двери; гвардия погибала под обрушивающимися из окон булыжниками, умирали от всего, что было под рукой у повстанцев. Когда человеку хочется жить, оружием становится все: Эпонина видела, как падают на мостовую бутылки с азотной кислотой, и ей вспомнился запах вина и пороха в их с Мариусом встречу в ночи восстания. Гвардейцы падали, горячая кровь, заливавшая сапоги Эпонины, дымилась и текла рекой. Ужас тех минут был неописуем, ярость нападавших не поддавалась воображению.

То была смелость, превращенная судьбой в чудовищную жестокость.

***

Они карабкались по плечам соратников, влезали на стены, цеплялись за любой выступ, который могли только найти, рубили саблями и бились, подобно диким зверям. Все они стремились в дом, где заперлись остатки мятежников; часть гвардейцев сумела проскользнуть туда — Эпонина услышала выстрелы, а потом дверь распахнулась, и женщина вошла туда твердым шагом победителя, хоть и знала, что не ее заслуга в том, что сегодня они шагают по этой улице, еще вчера ночью бывшей перекрытой баррикадой. Ее окружали остальные гвардейцы, чуть больше десятка — изуродованные, с чудовищными ранами на лице, с глазами, залитыми кровью, своей и чужой; люди, превратившиеся в животных, ослепленные яростью и желанием мести. Одна лишь Эпонина удерживала их, одна лишь мысль о командире заставляла их держаться и слушаться ее; не будь здесь той, кому Ревиаль доверил командование, они бы уже растерзали трупы четырех студентов, лежавших на первом этаже. Со страхом и радостью Эпонина увидела, что меж ними нет Мариуса, как среди брошенных здесь тел не нашлось и тела инспектора Жавера.

В зале второго этажа их ждал предводитель восстания — светловолосый ангел, павший Люцифер, любимая легенда Эпонины, рассказанная ей отцом; в руке юноша держал только ствол от карабина — приклад он, видно, разбил о головы солдат. Его гордый взгляд нашел Эпонину, губы храбреца дрогнули, и он улыбнулся ей. Это была спокойная, властная и уверенная улыбка — мученик во плоти; рука, сжимавшая карабин, гордо вскинутая голова и смелость в глазах являли собой сочетание, поразившее всех в той зале. Если бы сама Паллада избрала для себя тело мужчины, чтобы сойти на землю, то этот юноша стал бы лучшим пристанищем для души бессмертной воинственной богини. Эпонина чувствовала себя Аресом, ощущала мародером, разбивающим прекрасную статую, когда подняла ружье и направила его на последнего баррикадника. Грозное величие его облика бросило ее в дрожь, холодные и липкие руки волнения легли на спину Эпонины, пронзили ее ледяным торжеством и уважением к этому гибнущему цветку революции.

— Завязать вам глаза? — вдруг услыхала свой собственный голос Эпонина. Юноша взглянул на нее и спокойно качнул головой в знак отрицания. Тишина повисла в зале; Эпонина держала ружье, не в силах выстрелить и оборвать эту несчастную жизнь, такую маленькую, но яростную и полную свершений. Разве осмелилась бы она сейчас спустить курок и пустить пулю в тело того, кто глядел на нее, прощая и понимая всё, что она делала? Все нутро ее сотрясалось, слезы, непонятные, непрошеные и стыдливые слезы жгли ей глаза, не пролившись еще. На что она идет? Она убила столько людей, застрелила мальчика там, на улице, но сейчас не в силах покончить с главным врагом Франции; не может застрелить того, кто посеял смуту в их государстве, кто предал главную женщину в жизни любого жителя Парижа. Это странное осознание, поразившее Эпонину подобно удару молнии, сжало ей руки, свело плечи — этот человек глядел на нее, прощая и понимая; легион имя мне, потому что нас много; Отче, прости нам, ибо не знаем, что делаем! Сын Божий стоял сейчас перед ней, и его должна была расстрелять Эпонина — Господь, Господь, для чего ты ее оставил!

— Да здравствует республика! Я с ним заодно!

За плечом Эпонины загудели гвардейцы; из дальнего угла залы прошествовал человек, которого Жавер знала — то был юноша, от которого несло вином и порохом, то был юноша, которого она почти застрелила в первую ночь восстания. Он, пошатнувшись, шагнул вперед и встал рядом со своим предводителем; Эпонина сжала ружье еще крепче. Иисуса распяли меж двумя разбойниками; Он понес на себе грех многих и за преступников сделался ходатаем.

— Прикончите нас обоих разом! — крикнул студент, мысленно окрещенный Эпониной пьяницей; кто-то из гвардейцев встал рядом со своим командиром. Баррикадники же взглянули друг на друга в последний раз — ангел с прощением и улыбкой, пьяница — со смехом в глазах и преданностью. Так бы ты смотрела на Мариуса, будь он на месте приговоренного, шепнул Эпонине дьявол на ее плече. Она не услышала вопроса, заданного вожаку: только сморгнула слезы стыда, развернула ружье, поцеловала дуло его, вскинула руки — и убила белокурого мученика. И выстрел ее был милосерден и свят: в сердце, яростное и доброе.

Разбойник упал к ногам Спасителя, и всё было кончено.

***

_«Была ли она подобна ужасному инспектору Жаверу или оставалось в ее сердце сострадание к прочим? Париж твердил, будто бы она убила друга моего мужа, храброго Анжольраса, но откуда Парижу знать о том? < — > Может, если тот полицейский, что был готов уничтожить моего отца, был псом закона, то Эпонина, его преданная дочь — волчицей…»_

_Козетта Понмерси — неизвестному, сентябрь 1835 года_

***

Медленным шагом Эпонина удалялась с баррикад. Впервые с того дня, как Жавер нашел ее на улице маленького городка, оставшуюся без родителей, впервые с того дня она шла, растерянно озираясь по сторонам и обращая внимания на любой звук, раздавшийся рядом. Перелом в ее душе был явственно различим в том, как она глядела, как вскидывалась, привлеченная случайным вскриком продажной женщины на углу улицы. Эпонине хотелось спать, но всякий раз, когда она прикрывала глаза хоть на мгновение, перед внутренним взором ее снова возникал образ юноши, сжимающим в руке карабин; снова слышала она мольбу его друга расстрелять их вместе — и мольба эта терзала ей сердце.

Она узрела в этом убийстве преступление против Господа, против его велений и законов. Как далеко зашла она в своем стремлении угодить закону земному! Боже, почему дочь твоя заблудилась, почему ей не найти выхода к свету? Взращенная язычницей, прозвавшая себя Немезидой, она должна была сбросить эти статуи с пьедестала, принять только одного Господа, а не многих. Эпонина не узнавала саму себя — безумие поднимало голову в ней, просыпалось, сжимало в своих когтях, раздирало ей сердце и душу. Всё смешалось в ее мыслях, всё вдруг окружило своей неправильностью — и стало таким ясным, таким пугающим и живым. Какой из путей искупления вины будет верным? Куда ей идти, сломленной и разбитой?

В голове ее помутилось; слабая и покинутая всеми, подобно призраку, она шла по улицам Парижа, сворачивала и пряталась в тени домов, избегала света фонарей и желала только одного: избавиться от муки, терзавшей ее душу. В ожидании рассвета нового дня Эпонина вышла к площади Шатле; Сена была совсем рядом, ее можно было бы даже услышать, почувствовать, как дышит громкая и величественная река. Но дочери инспектора Жавера не хотелось к реке; она равнодушно, не осознавая своих действий, шагала к углу площади, туда, где под фонарем приютился полицейский пост. Сегодня там должен был дежурить знакомый сержант; подойдя, Эпонина поняла, что догадка ее была верна. Она приветственно кивнула ему и толкнула дверь, но даже представляться сегодня ей не потребовалось.

— Если вы ищете вашего отца, то он ушел час назад, — отвечал ей сержант в ответ на немой вопрос. — Но он написал вам это, верно, знал, что вы заглянете?

Эпонина осторожно приняла из рук солдата письмо; поначалу ей показалось, что это не ее отец написал его, но потом она вгляделась в знакомые очертания букв и поняла — да, это писал он. Развернув бумагу, Эпонина расправила ее и начала читать; вернее, прочла лишь первые строки и каким-то страшным образом, подобно любящей дочери, знающей отца, как самого себя, вдруг поняла, о чем это письмо. Поняла — и не сложила письма, покуда не дошла до конца; содержание его приводить здесь бесполезно. Послание это было сухим, но в сухости этой сквозила любовь и уважение к Эпонине, проявлялось вдруг чувство гордости за то, что свершит его дочь, и печали — за то, что свершит он сам. Даже подпись, такая привычная глазу ее: «Инспектор 1-го класса Жавер», заставила Эпонину содрогнуться, сжаться как в ожидании удара и кинуться прочь. Она не знала, куда бежать; ревущая Сена отпугнула ее, черная вода ревела, забирая жертву свою.

А потом она вдруг увидела шляпу отца, оставленную на перилах. Эпонина кинулась к тому месту, где она лежала, рванула с плеча мундир, залитый кровью юных студентов — и остановилась в шаге над взревевшей пустотой воды Сены. Все свои страхи победила Эпонина, кроме одного — высота порой пугала ее до крика, и сейчас была та самая пора. Отец ее не боялся ничего и никого; он ушел без страха, он шагнул вперед, не устрашившись ни смерти, ни суда Божьего. А она труслива и не сможет того совершить.

Дрожащая рука легла на шляпу инспектора Жавера, тонкие пальцы, точившие саблю и чистившие ружье, сжались на мягкой ткани, а потом Эпонина стянула с головы убор гвардейца, так и не потерянный в бою за баррикады, и заменила его на убор отца.

Не убоялся отец — не убоится и она.

***

_«… вошла в комнату, пугающая и высокая, будто в тот день, когда она увидела Анжольраса на баррикаде и закричала ему в лицо…»_

_Личные записи Мариуса Понмерси, сентябрь 1832 года_

***

Встреча Эпонины и Мариуса — первая после тех мгновений, что они смотрели друг на друга на баррикаде в четырех шагах друг от друга — не была похожа на встречу старых друзей. Более того, это скорее была встреча двух призраков старого дома, неожиданно увидавших друг друга и осознавших, что они не единственные в своем роде. Облаченная в гвардейскую форму, как и раньше, Эпонина вошла в дом к господину Понмерси, уже оправившемуся от полученных ран; там ее проводили в комнату, где стоял огромный стол, и оставили ожидать мсье Мариуса. Через минуту хозяин дома спустился по лестнице, сказал только о разговоре личном и велел всем оставить его и гостью в одиночестве, что и было выполнено.

— … о каком народе ты говоришь! — услыхала Козетта Фошлеван, проходя мимо запертых дверей столовой дома Понмерси. — О том, что убивала на баррикаде? О моих друзьях, что сидели бы сейчас за этим столом, не будь там подобных тебе? О них ты говоришь, Эпонина? Об этом народе, которого ты не знала?!

Голос Мариуса был глух и полон боли; Козетта была готова вбежать в столовую, обнять его, потому как знала, сколько горя пережил ее дорогой жених. Однако Мариус попросил не входить, поэтому молодая девушка прошла дальше, не слушая, что ответит эта Эпонина. Гвардеец и мятежник встретились и схватка их была остра не штыками, но брошенными фразами.

Встреча их так и осталась за запертыми дверьми; никто не входил туда, никто не знал, о чем они беседовали, кроме юной невесты господина Понмерси. Слуги только видели, как вышла оттуда высокая женщина с мертвым лицом, словно потерявшая всё, что имела в жизни; так шла Эпонина Жавер из дома старого друга, к которому пришла просить о прощении и помиловании. Много времени прошло со дня восстания, со дня смерти друзей Мариуса и отца Эпонины; слишком много и слишком мало, чтобы примириться двум людям, оказавшимся по разные стороны баррикад.

И эта женщина вышла из дома Понмерси; когда же у самого господина спросили, зачем приходила к нему эта служительница закона, тот ответил лишь, что явилась она «преклонить колени и молить о благодушии».

***

Эпонине не нравилась скупая обстановка квартиры господина инспектора; здесь было страшно, темно и пахло совсем не так, как должно было пахнуть дома — если бы еще помнила она само значение дома, который она обрела много лет назад. Лучше бы я осталась с Азельмой, думала она, вновь обходя комнату, вглядываясь в вещи, окружавшие ее отца так много времени. На третьем круге никто не вошел, не поставил перед ней тарелку с похлебкой, не велел есть. Холод этой мысли пронзил ее всю насквозь.

— Господин, пожалуйста, — запросила она, не понимая даже, что ей надо сказать этой пустой и мертвой комнате. — Мой отец, мой дорогой отец… Его забрали, а ведь он не сделал ничего плохого. Он исправился, он принял другой закон… Отец…

Судорожно вдохнув, Эпонина обвела комнату взглядом. Страшная мысль пришла ей в голову, страшная и безумная. Больше ничего не держало ее здесь; инспектор Жавер не убоялся и дочь его не убоится. Оба они были послушны закону, оба усомнились в нем — и оба будут держать за то ответ. Со спокойствием в сердце Эпонина села за стол, написала письмо из двух строк и вышла затем на улицу. Нищий мальчишка, так похожий на того, что пал от пули самой Эпонины, при виде нее шарахнулся в сторону, но крепкая женская рука ухватила его за плечо.

— Отнеси это к дому номер шесть, что на улице Сестер страстей господних, — велела Эпонина, вручив мальчишке письмо и пару монет; глядя вслед удаляющемуся ребенку, она почему-то вспомнила об Азельме. Где сейчас ее сестренка, оставленная нерадивым трактирщиком?..

Вернувшись в квартиру, Эпонина неспешно надела мундир, вычищенный и аккуратный; шпагу и пистолет выложила на кровать, заботливо проверила, в порядке ли оружие. Ну вот и всё. Теперь она готова к путешествию — прощание Мариусу отправлено, обмундирование получено, капитан Жавер в боевой готовности.

Первый шаг ее — на стул; второй — на стол, третий — к краю столешницы. Эпонина закрыла глаза, накинула на шею петлю, смастеренную из ремня, и вспомнила день восстания. Вожак мятежников глядел на нее так, будто знал, что четыре шага между ними, расстояние выстрела — роковой промежуток.

— Славься, матерь-Франция! — ликующе крикнула Эпонина Жавер пустоте.

И шагнула в четвертый раз.


End file.
